Showdown
by Sepia The Hedgehog
Summary: Song-fic of Sonic and Shadow. Sonic fights Shadow to the death. But will Shadow turn the tables on our beloved blue hero.? This is my first song-fic so be nice!


Author's Notes:

Song-Fic of Sonic and Shadow. This is my first song-fic so be nice! (P.S characters are copyright of SEGA inc). The song is: "By Myself" by Linkin Park. (P.S song is owned by Linkin Park not me)

Showdown

By sonicfan13

Why did I let this, son of a bitch

interfere with my life? I've done

nothing to hurt him.

What do I do to ignore them behind me?

Do I follow my instincts blindly?

The gash above my left eye was bleeding heavily now.

Shadow, who was the black hedgehog, had kicked me hard

in the eye with his metal shoe. "You are pathetic" he sneered.

"Acting all macho just because of a little cut".

(Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams)

(and give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?)

"You're just like the rest of 'em," Shadow continued.

I was really getting pissed off now. "SHUT THE FUCK UP", I screamed.

Without hesitation I attacked, breaking his jaw in the process. He

responded by smirking and wiping his bloodied lip.

(Do I sit here and try to stand it?)

(Or do I try to catch them red-handed?)

"Had enough?" I asked. "Or are you just too scared, to admit it?"

There was no way that this shithead was going to get away with

insulting me. He knows that I'm the real deal.

(Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness?)

(Or do I trust nobody and live loneliness?)

"Do you really think I'm going to give up?" Shadow asked. "You must be kidding".

He pinned me on the ground, he punched me several times.

(Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin)

(I make the right moves but I'm lost within)

I was left with nothing but a black eye and a couple of bruises

on my cheeks. He hated me and I hated him, "YOU WILL DIE" Shadow yelled at the top of his

lungs. With great speed and force he rammed hard in the back

with the quills on his head. I heard and felt the flesh being ripped from my back, I checked my

back for any signs of blood. The blood spilt heavily out onto

my hand.

(I put on my daily façade but then)

(I just end up getting hurt again)

Shadow leered down at me writhing in pain.

He watched and smirked in sick amusement. "YOU BASTARD" I screamed

"YOU'LL FUCKING PAY FOR THIS!"I started punching him real badly

and doing everything that he done to me.

(By myself (myself))

(I ask why, but in my mind)

I find I can't rely on myself (myself))

Finally he's on the ground, he ain't looking pretty now. So he shouldn't be

I thought to myself "Shadow isn't gonna' go down without a fight".

That's when it hit me; there was only one solution... Super Form

I could sense the Chaos Emerald's energy build up inside me, it then exploded

into a ray of golden light, that blinded Shadow for a moment. "It's ass-whoopping time, bitch," I said.

(I ask why, but in my mind)

(I find I can't rely on myself)

"I thought you might say that" Shadow said with a evil smile, "come on let's go".

He then too turned into his Super Form. I was just about to attack him when all of a sudden

A pink girl hedgehog had appeared before me and Shadow. "Amy" I cried, "you let her go".

"Fat chance, as if I'm gonna' let her go" said Shadow.

(I can't hold on)

(To what I want when I'm stretched so thin)

(It's all too much to take in)

(I can't hold on)

(To anything watching everything spin)

(With thoughts of failure sinking in)

"One false move Sonic and the girl's dead," continued Shadow. I saw what he held up to her throat

it was a knife. "Don't do it Sonic!" cried Amy. "So you don't wanna fight?" I jeered, "well in that case I'll just walk away". "WHAT" the black hedgehog bellowed. "Nobody walks away from the Ultimate Life Form. You want a fight? I'll give you a fight".

(If I)

(turn my back I'm defenceless)

(and to go blindly seems senseless)

I was on a time clock. If I made the wrong move Amy would be dead.

Shadow felt imitated after what I said, he finally dropped the knife and began to fight me.

"I'm gonna' make you hang your head in shame, by hurting the one you love most dearly" said Shadow.

He lunged at Amy with the knife that he'd been holding previously, Shadow was just about to

slash her throat. That was then until I stood in front of Amy; I suddenly felt the blade being swiped across my throat and a warm trickle of blood pouring down towards my chest.

(If I hide my pride and let it all go on then)

(they'll take from me 'till everything is gone)

(If I let them go I'll be outdone)

Amy held me in her arms like a newborn infant, my Super Form expired and I lost a great amount

blood. "Sonic please don't die, I love you," she whispered. "I love you too" I replied. Amy was about to kiss me tenderly good-bye when suddenly the wound on my throat began to heal as if it were by magic. It was the Chaos Emerald keeping me alive, it somehow had healing powers of some sort, which only affects the user.

(But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun)

(If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer)

I stood up gingerly, not knowing what to expect. Shadow stood there, shocked. I told Amy to get far away from here as possible. "This fight's between you and me, Shadow" I said glowering. "Not Amy", I hoped that dipshit wouldn't pull a stunt like that on me again. Shadow found an opening jumped me without warning.

(Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer)

By myself (myself))

There was a smell of burning flesh, it smelt like ME! I was burnt in the back of the neck by Shadow, "those damn shoes" I thought to myself. Despite the pain I kept on battling to kill Shadow. I was whacked him so hard in face, that he was sent flying towards the edge of the cliff.

(A/N: yes they were fighting on top of a cliff in Pumpkin Hill

(I ask why, but in mind)

(I find I can't rely on myself (myself)

Shadow fought to stay on, while I was pushing him more and more towards the edge I let out sinister laugh. "Your time has come Shadow. To DIE!" I growled. "You will soon join your beloved Maria in heaven".

I ask why but in my mind)

(I find I can't rely on myself)

With those last few words he was pushed off the cliff, no questions asked. Shadow screamed as he fell 3,000 feet. It was all over now.

(I can't hold on)

(To what I want when I'm stretched so thin)

(It's all too much to take in)

(I can't hold on)

(To anything watching everything spin)

(With thoughts of failure sinking in)

Shadow had at last hit the ground with a sickening splat. The sound echoed through the air.

I began to turn away from the cliff.

(How do you think I've lost so much)

(I'm so afraid I'm out of touch)

(How do you expect I will know what to do)

(When all I know is what you tell me to)

(Don't you know I can't tell you how to make it go)

(No matter what I do, how hard I try)

(I can't seem to convince myself why)

(I'm stuck on the outside)

Four months into the murder inquiry, they found out it was me. I thought it was all going to be hushed up.

(Don't you know I can't tell you how to make it go)

(No matter what I do, how hard I try)

(I can't seem to convince myself why)

(I'm stuck on the outside)

I was glad I had murdered Shadow. He didn't deserve life anyway. I'm now in prison, about to go for the lethal injection. The dreaded Death Penalty.

(I can't hold on)

(T o what I want when I'm stretched so thin)

(It's all too much to take in)

(I can't hold on)

(To anything watching everything spin)

(With thoughts of failure sinking in)

(I can't hold on)

(To want I want when I'm stretched so thin)

(It's all too much to take in)

(I can't hold on)

(To anything watching everything spin)

(With thoughts of failure sinking in)

A/N please note this song –fic is not related to my other story Murder!


End file.
